


Off the Record

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina is working for the sports section from the University's magazine, and has to write an article about the goalkeeper and star of the JYP Sharks, Hirai Momo. An after-game interview in a locker room turns out way better than expected.





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

> I found a soccerau draft I had started over a year ago (with an entirely different ship) and felt inspired to try it again as Mimo. This is actually the first time ever I'm able to finish a fanfic, and I'm fairly proud of myself hahah
> 
> I have a whole list of prompts to try out (mostly mimo smut tbh), but please leave requests in the comments bellow if you have any!
> 
> I'm also thinking about exploring this soccer universe a bit further, so let me know if you'd be into that!
> 
> Enjoy :)

The stands were buzzing with excitement as the referee had just called 5 minutes of extra time. The JYP Sharks were winning by 3-1 on the YG Tigers. It was a tough match, the Tiger’s attack was really going at it, Mina thought, as she observed and took notes for her article for the University's magazine, and once in a while snapped pictures - especially of a certain goalkeeper named Hirai Momo. As Mina noticed during this last month she'd spent working for the sports session, Momo was quite the star of the soccer team, and everyone's favorite, despite that she didn't score goals, and she decided that the player deserved an article all for herself.

They didn’t really know each other that well, only from the few sport events Mina’d been to, but Momo willingly agreed to be interviewed by the other girl.

 

_ “Does Saturday, after the game sound good?” Mina asked, trying to find a day that fit both of their schedules. _

_ “Yeah, that’d be great, you can meet me in the locker room maybe like half an hour after the game is finished. Do you want me to tell the girls to come too?” _

_ “No, actually. The article is mostly about you.” Momo smiled, surprised and a little bit shy. _

 

As the game went on, the Tigers' attacker attempted many times to score, from time to time slipping past the Sharks' defence and shooting the ball, but all to no avail, since Momo would always save the goal - seemingly effortlessly.

Three minutes left on the clock, and this time the attacker was left face to face with the goalkeeper. The spectators went wild as she approached the goal and kicked the ball beautifully, with all the strength she had. Momo was prepared, though, as she swiftly dived to the ground and saved the shot, and even made it seem easy. Mina noticed the blonde's proud, yet discreet look on her face and smiled too, making sure she caught that moment on camera.

After that, Momo threw the ball to the other half of the pitch and left it to her other teammates to keep the score as it was, and soon the referee blew her whistle, calling full-time.

Between screams and cheers, both teams bid their goodbyes and went off to the locker rooms, some players sending the crowd some love before leaving, and Mina made her way as well. Momo, on the other hand, was busy taking pictures, speaking to some local reporters and even giving autographs to those more eager fans. She was truly a star in that field.

 

Half an hour later, as they'd agreed, Mina went to find the goalkeeper in the nearly empty locker room, so she could interview the girl for her article.

"Great match today, Hirai! See you tomorrow for practice?" One of Momo's teammate said, as she prepared to leave.

"It sure was, Chaeng! See you!" Momo was sitting on one of the benches between the lockers, taking off her shoes and gears, and applying some sort of cooling gel on her calves.

"Hey... So, I guess it's just the two of us now, right?" Mina asked, in her naturally shy manner.

"Yup, I'm all yours." The interviewer smiled and sat down next to Momo.

"Great. Do you mind if I record this? I think it works better without me taking notes all the time." She took out her phone and Momo nodded, smiling. "Ok, great, so, I'm here today interviewing the star player and goalkeeper of the JYP Sharks, Hirai Momo." At that, Momo scoffed. "So, Momo, how do you feel about all this popularity? Is it weird for you? Does it bother you in anyway?"

"No, not at all! I mean, I love their passion and excitement, and it was kind of weird at first, but I'm used to it now. I just think I'm too overrated, you know?" Mina laughed her confused frown away and continued asking questions.

"What do you mean by overrated? Your catches literally save the match! I think you get a fair amount of praises, considering your work."

"Well, that's what it seems, but if you truly look into it, my catches wouldn't make any difference if my teammates didn't score in the first place, you know? As well as their goals wouldn't change much of the results if I didn't do my job. So I guess in the end it's all about teamwork. And I feel like I'm overrated because the other girls deserve as much praise as I do. Perhaps even more, since they’re the ones chasing the ball anyway."

_ 'Wow, this girl's amazing.' _ Mina thought. She was honestly glad Momo wasn't one of those players with a god complex, and she was probably letting it show, as she looked quite mesmerized at Momo.

"Yeah, I get it.” She recollected her thoughts and checked her notes. “Then why do you think you attract the most fans?"

"Probably my abs?" Momo replies without missing a beat and they both laugh. "I mean, to be honest I really don't know. I try to do my best for the team, and also be nice to everyone, so I guess that might be it."

"Right, I guess so." Mina paused. "But also, you do have a very well structured, uhm... Physique." Momo laughed at that too, and added,

"Is that your way of saying that you think I'm hot?" Mina looked away for a moment, slightly embarrassed, and trying to hold a nervous smile.

"Well, off the record, who doesn't think you're hot?" Momo smirked.

"Please, put that on the record!"

The rest of the interview went smoothly, with some technical questions about training, Momo’s overall routine, eating habits and other things, and when Mina felt she had more than enough material, she wrapped it up.

"Thank you so much for today. It really was a pleasure to interview you. I guess I'll see you around campus, right?" Mina got up from her seat and went to give Momo a handshake.

"Yeah, not at all! I had fun." Momo also got up and shook Mina's hand. As the interviewer was organizing her stuff to leave, Momo continued, "I'm off to take a shower now, I'll see you around." When Mina turned to the other girl, she had just taken off her shirt, exposing her 'well structured physique' in all its glory, - toned abs completely bare, and her chest covered only by a pink sports bra - and Mina was practically gawking. "Unless you'd like to join me... Off the record, obviously." Momo said and snapped Mina out of her daze.

"Sorry?"

"I mean, I could pretend like I didn't notice you staring, but that would be no fun, would it?" The goalkeeper oh so casually took off her shorts as she spoke, and Mina's brain nearly went into short circuit. Momo was probably used to undressing in front of other girls, but the brunette wasn't expecting that at all.

Even less when Momo approached her and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"You look even cuter when you're nervous." She nearly whispered.

'Even cuter? Does that mean she thinks I'm cute?' Mina thought and, surprising not only Momo, but herself, leaned in for a kiss.

Momo, well aware of what she was doing, placed her hands behind Mina's neck, and caressed her hair in a passionate way. Mina, on the other hand, went straight to her abs, having longed to feel them, and confirmed what she'd thought - they truly were rock hard. Noticing that, in between kisses, Momo giggled.

"See? I told you it was the abs." Mina giggled too, and as she was feeling bold - and extremely horny - she moved her hands to Momo's firm ass, pressing their hips together and eliciting a moan from her.

The soccer player then pushed Mina until she hit the locker and pressed their bodies even closer, moving her hands in between them to touch Mina’s breasts. This act itself increased Mina’s desire, and she was now practically humping Momo’s thigh. Not that Momo was complaining, though, for she was also rubbing against Mina, feeling her underwear already damp.

 

"Come on." The soccer player managed to stop and took Mina's hand to lead them to one of the shower stalls, where they went back to kissing, slightly hungrier this time. Mina was still lost in feeling every bit of the blonde's perfect body when Momo started unbuttoning her shirt. The plaid button up fell easily from her shoulders, exposing Mina’s bra. Momo took that chance to go back to touching Mina’s boobs, this time only clad in a thin fabric. Then, not long after, her pants were gone too and Mina was left in her matching underwear, - which Momo thought was amazing, since she rarely ever found matching pairs of underwear herself, but decided it would be even better if she took it all off.

And Mina felt the same way as well, so soon they were both completely naked, and she felt like she was going to implode with arousal.

"Touch me, please." Mina pleaded, whispering in Momo's ear, and the latter obliged, not wasting any time before going on her knees. With that sight, Mina almost came undone, letting out a throaty groan. "God, you're so beautif- oh fuck!" She stopped mid-sentence when Momo started kissing her sex, and placed her hand on the blonde's hair to encourage her to continue. "Shit! Momo, yes!"

Momo would run her tongue through Mina's slit and then give her clit some nips and sucks, driving Mina completely over the edge, but when she felt the girl was almost orgasming, she stopped completely and got up.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Mina sounded as confused as she was desperate, and Momo gave her a gentle kiss.

"It’s getting hot in here, don’t you think?" She smiled, biting her lower lip, and turned on the water, only to go back to a very frustrated - and even a little bit angry - Mina, who accepted her kisses willingly anyway.

However, Mina wasn't as patient now, and got a hold of Momo's hand and guided it to her cunt.

"Fuck me. Now." Momo nearly came with all that eagerness, and once again obliged, easily sliding her finger inside Mina.

The water was cold against their skins, so Momo decided to make good use of their body heat, wrapping one of Mina's legs around her waist and flushing their bodies close together.

"Fuck, Momo! Harder!" Mina moaned as she threw her arms around Momo's neck and started moving her hips. "Yes! Shit! Yes! Momo!" The chants became more frequent and louder as she neared her orgasm.

Momo added another finger, thrusting harder and harder, and grabbed one of Mina's hand and guided it to her own pussy. Mina put all of her effort into giving pleasure to the other girl, in such a way that Momo actually came soon after, struggling not to stop her ministrations.

The sight of Momo coming undone because of her was the cherry on top that led Mina to her own orgasm - a mind numbing one that had her screaming Momo's name. 

Then, Momo held her as she was coming down her high and withdrew her fingers from Mina's vagina.

"Now that was fun." Momo said giggling, in between giving Mina tiny kisses on the cheeks, nose and lips. Mina laughed, a little bit out of breath.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to write 'Hirai Momo surely does have a way with her hands' in my article." Momo laughed too and gave Mina another kiss before pulling away from her and turning off the shower.

"Wait here, I'm going to get us a towel." Mina frowned.

"You didn't even shower properly."

"It's okay, I normally shower at home anyway." Momo said, grinning, and made her way to her locker to get the towels.

When she came back, Mina was staring at her with an unbelieving smile.

"Is that your move, then? Luring people into the locker room, stripping and fucking them?" Mina wasn't jealous, she just thought it was quite clever.

"Now that I know it works, it might as well be..." Momo said, smiling, and handed Mina a towel. "But no, I'd never actually done it before." She paused for a bit, thinking again. "I mean, the fucking in the locker room bit I have, but that's pretty standard." Mina scoffed while putting back her underwear.

"Is that what you do after practice? A team orgy or something?" She playfully asked, which made Momo laugh.

"Off the record?" The blonde asked while taking her fresh pair of clothes out of her locker. Mina was back in the spot she had taken during the interview, and Momo turned to her, her chest still bare.

"Sure." Mina didn't try to pretend like she wasn't staring at the girl's boobs, but Momo made sure to bend down so that she was at eye level with her.

"We're usually too tired to fuck after practice, but when we get here early, it's a good warm up." She finished the sentence with a wink, and Mina had to control herself not to fuck Momo right then.

The goalkeeper finished getting dressed as Mina was putting her shoes on.

"We should do this again. Maybe next time in a proper bed?" Mina smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Perhaps I'll give you more attention then." She said that somewhat shyly.

"Are you kidding? I literally orgasmed in like, 3 seconds after you started touching me! You gave me enough attention when you were screaming my name." Momo talked back, approaching Mina, who was just finishing her ponytail. "I guess your article will feature pretty nice things about me, right?" The goalkeeper kissed Mina once again - she was really starting to enjoy doing that - and Mina scoffed, smiling.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
